Discovery of Love
by Moongurl0731
Summary: A famous archeologist comes across a discovery that will not only change the course of history, but will give a new meaning to why love is so difficult. S/D fic!!


Well this is another story I've had saved since December and my conscious was bugging me so much I got around to sending it in. The prologue is basically an introduction. It will help tie in the rest of the story as it comes! Darien will be using the name Endymion again later on in the story! You'll see why I said that later!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailormoon in any way. There I've said!   
  
Now on with the story!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Discovery of Love  
Prologue: Legend of a lifetime  
Rating: PG (it can be PG-13 due to the description of mummification at the bottom)  
  
~ It is said that love conquers all. For there will come a time where love will attempt to conquer the greatest obstacle of them all: time. In the days where Egypt lived out its glory, there was a young prince who would one day rule the dynasty of Chibas. This little boy was called Endymion. He was a quiet, gentle boy, always curious of his surroundings. But alas, he was lonely. He had no friends to care for and no one to care for him. He had a sad childhood. His parents were oblivious to Endymion's loneliness. He never wanted to burden them with his problems while they had so many other problems to fix. His parents did love their son and always wanted him happy, so they often encumbered him with gifts. But all the gifts in the world could not compare to the gift he wanted. He wanted the greatest gift of all: love.   
  
As Endymion grew into out of his childhood, he entered the teenage years. He most dreaded them because he was now to start looking for a respectful wife. Oh, but how sad Endymion became. Now don't get me wrong! Girls threw themselves all over and from every social class known at that time. They dreamed of marrying him, a guy with looks, money, and power. But you see, that was exactly what made poor Endymion sad. To him, wealth, power, and looks did not matter. He was born into it and considered it a burden all throughout his life. But because of his importance to rule the people, he kept searching. He courted many girls for a while, but all wanted him solely for those reasons.   
  
Then one day, he met a girl. Her name was Lady Beryl of the Darkverse. She managed to capture Endymion's heart and tricked him in to believing she loved him. But one day, she took his love for her and crushed it. Everyone knew about her reputation for breaking men's hearts and Endymion was warned, but unfortunately, he too fell into her traps. At this point, Endymion gave up his search. He realized his love would not be found in this lifetime.  
  
The impact of this realization hit him so hard, that like a turtle, he began to withdraw into his own shell. All around him he saw his friends begin courting girls while others were getting married. This affected him greatly for he spent many a nights turning restlessly in his bed and often crying himself to sleep, his heart was breaking. When the pain became too great for him to bear, he decided to do something about it.  
  
It was tradition that a on a child of royalty's 18 birthday, they would be allowed to make a wish, whatever it may be, for no matter how impossible it was, it would be granted. There was only one thing required in order to make the wish however, and that was that the wish had to be one that came from the heart, otherwise it could backfire and would cause great problems. But for Endymion, he knew what he wanted so he really didn't need much time to think about it.   
  
That night, he paid a visit to his mother, Elizabeth, knowing that she would be more understanding. He proceeded in telling her all he had suffered and why. His mother, to say the very least, was shocked and overcome by sadness. Sadness at the fact she had not known earlier, and sadness because she knew what he was going to ask.  
  
Endymion wished to find his true love. Back in that time, everyone was born with a prophecy that would be fulfilled later on in their life as they grew up. It was prophesized that Endymion's true love, would not be born until the turn of a century. Elizabeth had known that long ago but never choose to believe it. No, Elizabeth knew it was true, more than ever, and was sad yet again that she would not live to see her only son marry. However, she felt obligated to help him because she could not deprive him of love. Love was the one thing everyone should experience in one's lives, for without love, there would be no reason to live.  
  
With a heavy heart, Elizabeth used her magic and cast a spell on Endymion. At the young age of twenty-five, Endymion would fall into an eternal sleep and would one day be awaken once more. Alexander and Elizabeth, Endymion's parents, knew that without Endymion the Dynasty of the Chibas would perish. With that thought in mind, they began to search for a new king. But the people would not have that be! They loved the Chibas and could not bear the though of being ruled by another. They protested against having another leader and were therefore presented another option, this was the choice they made and led to the mysterious departure of the Egyptian age. This decision changed the course of history, and will one day change it yet again.  
  
Several years later, Endymion turned the dreadfully awaited age of 25. It was then that he fell into eternal sleep. As not to arouse suspicion in the later years, they decided to perform the practiced process of mummification with slight alterations (AN: Hey, that rhymes!! For those of you that don't' know what exactly mummification is, I included its' description at the bottom. It's pretty gross!). Endymion's parents put him inside his tomb within the pyramid that had been built awaiting his death since birth. Because they did not ant anyone but his true love to discover him, they summoned their powers and buried two of the three Pyramids of Giza under ground. One belonged to Endymion, and the other would hopefully belong to Endymion's future children. As the Chiba dynasty came to an end, so did the rise of Egypt. The age of the pyramids no longer existed and was a mystery pondered by many from the later years.  
  
The fates however, were not through with Endymion, for they would not let love come to him so easily. The prophecy also stated, that upon the birth of his true love, his pyramid will once again rise to its' full height awaiting his love. But once he was discovered, he would be living under a different identity and will have no memory of his path. But once they should declare their love to each other, all will fall back into place.  
  
As the prophecy begins to unfold, the puzzle pieces begin to fit together. Their love will be known as the greatest romance of all time, for the love they will create will be one to remember. Their love will open doors with endless possibilities! But it is the decision they make that will change the course of history forever, for mankind will never be the same again. ~  
  
"Wow grandma! Do you really think its true??!" Asked a curious little Serena.  
  
Her grandma choose her words carefully, not wanting to reveal that the story was in fact about her future, " Of course dear child! All legends are true! But this one, this one will be one remembered by all in the future."  
  
" Gee! I hope I'll be remembered one day!"  
  
" More than you know dear child, more than you know!" with that, the grandma tucked her grandchild into bed kissing her goodnight. But before leaving she turned to take one last glance at her little Serena. 'May this all be for the better!'  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hey guys! I finally got around to editing this before I sent it in! I hope you liked it! Just so you don't get confused, the next chapter will be Serena all ready grown up! That's when the fun begins!! ;) Please review! I love getting reviews whether it's bad or good! If it's bad, I am happy because I then know what I have to work on. If it's good I am glad people liked my story!   
  
For those of you who do not know what mummification is, here it is:  
The first step in the mummification process was the embalming of the body. The dead body was embalmed with several preserving fluids. Then the major organs were removed, with the exception of the heart. The organs were placed in for Canopic jars. One held the intestines, another the stomach, another the lungs, and the last one held the liver. Surprisingly, the Egyptians did not keep the brain at all. The heart was the most important organ of all, and was said to house the person's Ba or soul. It was left in.   
  
After the organs were removed, the body was stuffed with cotton and linen, and sewed back up. Next the eyes were removed, and replaced with either cotton, or fake eyeballs. After the body was finished, it was wrapped with strips of linen that had been soaked in embalming fluid. Finally it was covered with linen cloth, and bound carefully.   
  
The Mummified body was then placed in its coffin, along with several amulets to ward off bad spirits, and grave robbers. In death the Egyptian still needed his body, so it was vitally important that the body was well preserved, so the Egyptian didn't have any problem in the afterlife. -  
  
Isn't that gross?? Well anyways, Check out my other story: Of love and war and tell me what you think! Ja Ne!! 


End file.
